Winged And the Olympians
by Caramelbutterscotch
Summary: Max's dad, Jeb, has been acting very suspicious recently.Max is determined to find out why. But it'll be more than just an answer, her curiosity will lead her realize her identity and to complete a mission, before time runs out. More than just winged. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I hereby attest to the fact that my dad has been overly suspiciously lately.

You see, my dad (or you could called him Jeb) is a disorganized, laid-backed, home-working engineer. The whole working space seriously looked like a dead mouse trap-so covered –up with unfinished inventions and scattered snippet of tools that it's impossible to perceive the color of the carpet. So every time I go down there, I'd have to be extremely careful of where I step-unless I want to get pin down and have a stinging swollen spot on my toe. Usually, he's down at the basement, propping his feet up on his table, typing stuff on his laptop under extreme dim light. But recently, he has been doubly different, and I'm kind of worried about him.

For example, whenever I run down the stairs to say hey to my dad, he would freeze himself and daze onto the floor with a rigorous face. Not only that, there was also the creepy muttering, which goes something like this,"-time, t-time to tell her-"or "Gotta…stop him…fast before-". The way he does that was like if he had completely changed into a different person, with some kind of force influencing him. It's creepy, alright, but it's only part one.

Part two. He has this really weird ability when he gets out of the house. When he's out of the door, he's gone, no trace of footprints or shadow or sound. He always disappeared without a glimpse. Fast.

But he's not like me, though, he can't fly. So that's why I am determined to solve the mystery today.

"Dad?" I asked while lying down on the basement couch with my eyes wondering the room and finally settling on the box of sneakers that my dad's taking out.

"What's that?"

"Er, nothing. Just a pair of old sneakers." He said while tying it on. "I'll be going out jogging for an hour or two. Be back before you know it. Just don't go out!" he rushed up the stair and I heard a slam of the house door.

Uncontrolled, I dashed up the stairs and ran outside. I can't stand my dad being so suspicious toward me anymore. I stayed quiet behind the door and watched my dad tapped something on this sneaker. I stumbled back and almost made a clang.

On the pair of sneakers, plopped out two beautiful tiny wings, flapping elatedly, taking my dad a step into the air. "Ready to go, then" My dad whispered quietly as if talking to the wings, and took of smoothly into the air.

I covered my mouth in amazement.

There is one fact I know for sure now-there is a lot I don't know about my dad.

Can't afford to loose this opportunity, I extended my wings out and flew off.

And began stalking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long period of careful stalking, I heard a loud painting noise approaching me.

I instantly speeded up and turn my head back in alert. I've already kind of established this alert system, since danger has become 80 percent of my life.

"-Max, wait up!" A winged figure dashed up next to me. It's Fang. I slowed down in surprise.

"What brings you here?"

"I-I just happened to see you f-following this fancy air-walking dude, and thought to see what's up." He said, catching his breath.

I smiled.

Fang had became the leader/babysitter of the clock ever since I left for a break (yes, I really needed that) last summer to live with Jeb, my dad. I haven't seen him for quiet a while. So seeing him here is definitely a surprise and also gratitude.

"So," I asked in a high-pitch voice "who's taking care of the kids?"

"Iggy." Fang replied, looking bored, opening a package of gums.

"Whaaat? You're letting a blind guy managing the household?"

"Sure, why not? He's old enough already." Fang asked innocently.

"B-but-"

"Really. Max, you need to calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when Jeb is acting totally possessed and when my flock is probably in a huge meatball-cannon fight right now," I took a breath "stuck with a blind guy?' I snapped back

"I don't."

Speaking of my dad, where is he?

"Fang, we really need to catch up."

The conversation was slowing us down as we are beginning to approach the city, the New York City. I thought about all the devious turns we need to hake in this narrow, crowd place as I watched my dad starting to blend into the skyscrapers.

"C'mon." And two bird kids dashed skillfully through one building after another. Yes, yes, very obvious to both normal people and the malicious Erasers. But right now we have no time and no choice; we can only wish that the world is laying the eyes on somewhere else. Not us.

Fang and I slowed down as I noticed my dad stopped in the air and begin tapping his sneakers. He dropped perfectly in front of a building, like an Olympic gymnast finishing a turn (I had no idea how he did that), flattened his puffed-out shirt, and went inside.

"The Empire State Building." I muttered. I made a gesture to Fang, and with him following behind me, dashed fast but sneakily to the front gate.

With our winged folded back, and masks of the normalist looks, we walked in through the automatic door.

"Time to see what's up." I whispered.

Fang nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to look normal, like a couple of dislocated tourists looking for direction while keeping my eyes on Jeb.

"Let's keep quiet." suggested Fang.

It was a large lobby. The room was all glassy white and plain, with concrete tile covering the floor, kind of reminds me of a hospital. All was awfully silent except for the muffled conversation between the information desk and Jeb, near the elevator. It was hard to hear what they were arguing about, thanks for the whispering.

"-it's an emergency" was all I got from Jeb.

Fang and I moved against the wall, wishing to be camouflaged with our white puffy jackets, and watched Jeb rushed in the elevator. The elevator's sliding door closed automatically, with the lever stopping at the-600th floor? Whaat? Is my eye playing a trick on me? Can't be, I know it when I see it.

Fang made a wave to me and together we walked toward the information desk.

A middle-age guy in leather jacket sat on the high stool, and glanced toward us through the hole in his newspaper.

"Um, excuse me," I cleared my throat "do you know how we could get to the 600th floor?"

The guy looked at us doubtfully.

"The 600th floor?" he chucked and flapped his newspaper "nope, kiddos, we don't have that here."

I shook my head to hold myself together, "No, you _do_ have that floor, I just saw my dad going in."

I shot Fang a look for help. "Right?"

Fang nodded in response.

"Hmm…your dad, huh?" his face turned into a more sincere look

"Tell me who you are." He commanded.

"Max and Fang." I replied hopefully.

The guard though for a moment and spoke up.

"I-I could let you guys try, but there's no possible quartette that you're reach the floor." He eyed at us.

"Max, I don't think" said Fang

I ignored him, pressed the "up" button and dashed into the elevator, with Fang flowing behind me.

**A/N: Sorry, my chapters have been short, but the ones coming up will be longerrr, and much review! Or else I'll not continue and you will regret it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay," I scoured over the piles of buttons, about 80s of them, one for each level of the building. It kind of reminds me of those kinds of control levers and buttons in a plane pilot's place, all old and dusty. However, the button labeled 600th floor seemed to be nowhere in sight. "Now, where is that but-ton?"

Being squished into a tiny elevator like this wasn't the most comfortable thing in the universe. Although it's only me and Fang, not needing that much of a space, it still seemed like a medium-size dog crate to us. A cold pump ran down my spine as I felt my strapped inside a tiny cube with no room to escape, if anything goes wrong.

Now, back on topic.

"The 600th floor," Fang muttered "maybe, we were supposed to tell that guard before you dashed in here. You could still go outside and tell him though."

"Can't." I tried moving the door "this thing's stuck like dry brick!"

Knowing that we were still on the first floor, I helpless cried, "Uh, Mr. Elevator Person," I banged softly on the steel door "we need some help over…" I never got to finish that sentence.

The room shook. It shook as hard as a 4.0 earthquake and came to life, like an engine starting off for a launching rocket.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Fang. He stumbled back a little bit, grasping for the horizontal handles. I too did the same thing.

The elevator then shook even harder, like an old one that haven't been used for decades, then as expected, took of rapidly toward the sky.

Within seconds, Ding! And it stopped.

"Well, that was amusing." I let out. I waited for the door to slam out.

30 seconds. One minute. Nothing happened.

The room grew into grayness. The only thing I could vision was Fang's eyes and that's it. No, wait a minute, something was murmuring, I could hear bits of conversation piecing together. I could sensed it that it's very close. Just outside of the elevator, maybe.

"This thing's gotta open!" I yelled, losing myself.

"No, Max, don't get your ideas forming," Fang took a deep breath "if you kick the door, we'll drop." He said softly "And, it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Oh yeah, yeah." I pulled myself back.

Ding! The door slammed open and there, revealed a transparent wall, with glitters of light falling through it. I poked. The wall felt like a pudding, squishy and bouncy. Then a voice echoed like a lightning bolt over my head.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YA!"

And the door slam open for real, exposing us a sight that only existed in Greek mythology.

Mt Olympus.

In front of me was a line of gigantic figure, staring down at us-with bewildered eyes.

The Olympians, the ones that only existed in mythology.

Apparently, I was wrong, unless I am dead.

Which I'm pretty sure I'm not.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the main golden throne was a tremendous figure. Maybe a man in his fifties. He had a goatee with streaks of white and was dressed in a Greek-style tunic, all white. He had a thunder bolt in his hand and an anguish expression wearing on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU MORTAL ENTEREED THE PALACE OF THE OLYMPIANS?" he roared, getting up his throne and bending down to study my face.

"S-sir," I stammered "W-we are just trying to find my dad."

He ignored me, and kept on staring into my face. I stumbled back a bit to avoid his giant face, like about twenty-size of mine, banging into my forehead.

Then he turned to his fellow Olympians and blurted out, "Hey! Don't any of you guys think she looks a lot like Maximum Ride, you know, the prophecy girl?"

He knows my name. I gasped.

"That was what I had wanted to tell you all along. I knew it at first glance." Argued a man dressed in all black, walking toward us. "Hermes's child, isn't it?"

Then I realized that he was talking to me. I exchanged a glance with Fnag, who was standing till beside me.

"Look here," I spoke up confidently "I'm just here to find my dad. He's gone up to the 600th floor. I really don't know what you guys are talking about. I mean no trouble. Just give me my dad, Jeb, tell me what's wrong with him, and we'll be gone for good." I stated all under one breath.

The two man exchanged glances and the dark one said. "It's her, yes, definitely her." All the other giants turned and gathered around us. I could hear murmurs of gasping, saying about me.

An easy ran down my bones as the tone of the statement reminded me greatly of the mad scientists back at the School. I waited. Fang and I were being surrounded by these huge moving statues seemingly to be coming out of history textbooks. Wait, is one of them wearing Vans?

The chitchatting stopped and the man who first roared at me turned his voice into a soft dialogue. "I'm Zeus." He held out his hand. I stared and reluctantly extended my arm and shook.

"Max," Zeus looked around the others "I bet this is all very confusing right now. Us here, Gods. You're named being recognized. All those murmuring. But you are not just a kid looking for her insane dad." Yes, I know that, I am also a bird girl who is on vacation.

"Your dad has a reason for those creepy behaviors." He paused, waved to something, and a remote-control mini size screen appeared in front of me "Let me show you a video."

The screen crumpled with slashes of black and white. But within seconds, it quickly cleared up, showing a traumatizing picture. A girl about the same age as I am, appeared. She has frizzy reddish hair, tied up to a pony tail. She was lying on the floor, her face in agony. Green smoke swirled around her, seemingly to be swirling into her closed eyes. Then, she robotically stood up to her feet, her eyes staring off into a space far in distance and her mouth beginning to drop. Totally possessed.

"Rachael the Oracle. Don't blink." Zeus explained, kicking his feet up, relaxing down in his throne.

Then Rachael, the girl who was being possessed, spilled out a long riddle in a frightening triple-voice.

_Cease the ocean at the midnight sun Scour for the tide's son on the run_

_ Mastered the ways of the demigod while there is time_

_ Or go into the shadow of the door of death_

The screen collapsed and blacked out.

I shivered, and Zeus spoke up "So yeah, that's it" he looked into my eyes "Max, so now you know, you know that that prophecy was for you."

"You need to save the world." The words slowing drop out in slow motion.

The others stared and nodded at me.

I buried my head in my arms and fell on the ground as Fang wrapped his arm around me silently.

"Not again." I groaned under my breath.

Bits of tears ran down my cheek secretly as I realized that my summer vacation was over.

Great. Now I have two jobs.

One in progress and one that was just beginning to start.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. It wasn't a very good poem, but I tried. BTW, is when the real story start. Thanks for those who submitted the reviews! FOr others, PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"You," Zeus looked at Fang "and your friend here," he turned and whispered something into the dark guy's ear, Hades, seemingly to be asking a question. He shrugged and made a "don't know" gesture.

"-he's not a half-blood, I'm sure" Zeus stated quietly "yet he still managed to get through the…"

Zeus turned and went back on topic. "So, you guys will be heading to Camp." He stopped and reached something into his pocket and wriggled. "They'll be expecting you and then you will be heading for the quest."

"Look Z-Zeus, I barely know what you're talking about. The prophecy you just showed me, it was creepy. And-about camp. I'm not even sure I know who my dad is anymore. You called me a child of H-her-he-mi."

"Hermes," he rephrased "Yes, he is Jeb, Jeb is Hermes. Your father is a god.I knows that you don't understand it right now. But you will soon."

"You are not just any half-blood, Max. You are the next biggest thing ever since Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson…" His voice tuned down.

Suddenly, we felt a swirl against our bodies. The whole place twirled couldn't see anything. Then we crashed on the surface of earthly mud, face down, with the air of moisturizing tree cooling our noses.

Camp.

"Max?" a heavy but kind voice asked.

I blinked and concentrate on the figure in front of me. It was a man with a brown beard in a clean white T-shirt, which said in red: Camp Half-Blood. He looked like a normal fifty-year old from the waist up, but when you moved your eyes down, well, you get the picture of a fury body of a horse, with hooves and a solid butt.

"Huh? Where's F-fang?" I muttered dreamily.

"I'm here." Replied Fang as he moved beside the horse man. He looked perfectly alright, a few spots of dirt on his forehead, oh wait, what's that on his… Oh never mind, it's probably just something I was imagining.

I got up to my feet and looked around the room. It was cozy, has the kind of cabin, woody feeling, fresh from the forest feeling. There were a few kids playing foosball near the corner, having fun. It was really quiet though. A fat-belly man sat near the corner, drinking wine and devouring grapes, surrounding him were a bunch of kids with hooves? This place is weird. No, it's supposed to be weird. Nothing happened today has been normal yet. My lives is getting far complicated, wings, which I have no problem with, and now a demigod?

"I'm Chiron."

Oh yeah, him. "Yes?"

"So, I think you're the prophecy now. Are you determined yet?"

"I think my dad is Hermes." For a second I thought, I've actually never figured out where he went after I arrived on Mt. Olympus. How strange! "At least that was what Zeus had described me, "A child of Hermes"."

"You will need to learn fast. It's been like only two years since the last great hero, Percy, defeated the prophecy. And when the Oracle announces the next Great Prophecy, we thought that it wasn't even going to happen for another century or so. Then here you are." He stopped and thought "I'll give you a quick info heads-up." Then he gestured me to move into the comfy sofa and sat down across from me.

"So, you know about all the devastating earthquakes and natural disasters that had happened for the past few years' right?"

"Like Japan, Haiti, and uh, the one in China?" I thought, reminiscing all the news reports I've seen showing desperate people and shaking earthquakes. Oh, those poor poor people.

"Very good. You know who caused them?" Now this question struck my mind.

"Um, the earth itself?" I looked at Chiron to see if it's the correct answer. Then I tried again, giving it a second thought "Jesus Christ?"

"Have you ever given a thought 'bout the-gods?"

"Let me show you something." He held out his palm and held it closed to my face "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told

Within seconds, my mind begins to take me to places that I've never seen before. Different gods and goddesses with descriptions and titles flashed through my mind, giving me Greek history presentation. Then, scenes of poor tsunami swiping over huge buildings crossed my mind. Then it skipped to a close-up to a kid, about my age, says Percy Jackson, trying to find his father. Then the picture shattered and it came up to three big words: Is Poseidon Guilty?

"Poseidon," I woke up "the sea god? He took away the lives of all those people?" I gasped "He doesn't seem to be like the kind of meanie who would do that."

Chiron sighed "We lost connection of him two years ago. Never got a sight of him. He'll destroy the world if he keeps going on like that. Literally."

"But we do have an idea of where he is right now. His son attempted but never came back. We lost him too." He took a breath and looked me straight in the eye "But, you. You were prophcised. You are the world's only hope, to find and bring down this insane, mentally-ill god before he goes too far. Before he gets an idea for 2012!"

Chiron asked solemnly. "Will you accept your quest?" Fang came over and sat next to me.

I looked over to him "How about the rest of the flock?"

"I'll give you guys a few days to decide." Chiron added "Oh, and don't forget you can be accompanied by five people, since this is a big one."

I smiled at Fang and said "Alright, we'll let you know."

"Cas," Chiron called to a girl near the fooseball table "Would you please lead this girl to Hermes cabin, and as for Fang." He thought for a moment "Yeah, just put him in there too. Thanks"

"No prob." And the girl began to lead us to the outside door.

"Ah, this is all happening so fast." I groaned as I walked through the distinctive cabins, all designed in unique ways.

"The flock. Do you think I should go get them, five people he said."

"I don't know." I replied "It's been really hard on me already, from a curiosity to gods for real to saving the world a second time. I really want Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel to be able to live and enjoy being normal kids without worry for one time. All together as one big family. Then look what happened?"

"It'll be okay. We can handle this. I think I should fly back and calm them down, you know, tell them what's up."

"Yeah" I said, confused and perflexed, as Fang took off for a flight and headed for the gate.

"Yeah," I muttered "I wish what he said will be all true."

I head into the cabin and had all the space to myself

**A/N: So here it is. Plz review so I know people are reading this. Remember, there's more where all this came from!**


End file.
